


The Lalonde Parlour

by TastefullyCrude



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Collars, Degradation, Down-talk, F/F, F/M, M/M, Monster sex, Multi, Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spanking, Wax Play, discontinued, it's gonna get weird, pain play, plot what plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7994209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TastefullyCrude/pseuds/TastefullyCrude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Lalonde is a powerful sorceress who runs an extensive parlour/brothel that caters to literally any fantasy that a client could want. It's a cleverly disguised premise and excuse to write copious amounts of fucked up smut.</p><p>And it's gonna get fucked up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Lalonde parlour wasn’t what one would call a brothel although the workers were known to, for the right price, participate in the sort of activities you’d expect from those who work in a brothel. It was more of a living breathing fantasy; being a powerful sorceress who had studied under some of the greatest names in magical history and not being reduced to a dead husk from the ancient and evil rituals she had been forced to perform to maintain her beauty, Rose Lalonde was possibly the greatest provider of entertainment to ever live.

The building itself was staffed by her, her sister, and four other women. Between the six of them they saw to the needs and desires of all clientele that passed through the front doors of the place. These needs varied from simple lodgings and a hot meal to something more exotic; rooms were enchanted and tailor made to fulfil any fantasy that they were required to and the four other women that worked with the Lalonde sisters were not new to the concept of sex as a product and nor were they entirely human.

Today the first client to step through the door and approach a bored looking Rose behind the counter was a rather short barbarian woman with tanned skin, dressed in furs that covered the essentials but left her midriff, arms and legs completely bare. She ran a hand through a dark mane of black hair as she approached and leaned on the counter; her arms pressed up under her chest exposing her breasts. Rose looked up from her book and quirked an eyebrow before speaking.

“Welcome to the Lalonde parlour miss…?”

“Leijon; Nepeta Leijon.”

“How can I help you Nepeta?”

“I need a place to stay the night and everyone in the village has pointed me towards your inn.”

“Parlour.

“Your parlour.”

“Well just staying the night isn’t much; would you be wanting company or maybe something a little more extravagant?”

“Well that depends; I’ve heard a whole bunch of rumours about this place. Can you really do anything?”

“There are certain limitations to my magic; I can’t cure death just as an example. I can however provide you with a vast array of fantasies and experiences provided you have the gold.”

Nepeta dropped a pouch of gold on the counter and Rose opened it up and examined it before counting out several pieces and handing the pouch back.

“That’s our most expensive service; a custom room which I will enchant to provide you with any fantasy you would like and with as many of our staff as you would like.”

“Any fantasy?”

“Any.”

Nepeta considered this for a moment whilst Rose pocketed the gold and grabbed a key for the room; she indicated for Nepeta to follow and the young tanned barbarian did so with a thoughtful look.

“A minotaur.”

She finally says and Rose glances over her shoulder at the girl for a moment before nodding and stopping at a room at the end of the hallway on the right.

“Anything specific?”

“I want to fight it first then lose. I want it to fuck me senseless until morning; anything but my butt though.”

“Anything but your butt.”

Rose hummed words softly to herself and began to work the magic on the room; it slowly shifted from an empty wooden room to a small forest clearing, just in front of them a large seven foot tall minotaur stood armed with a staff. Between its legs dangled an eight inch cock; Nepeta eyed it eagerly.

“If you say brimstone then the illusion will vanish instantly. When you say “I submit” and throw down your weapon or are disarmed it will have its way with you. Anything else I can provide you with today?”

“No I’ll be sure to call if I need anything.”

“The room is soundproof; don’t worry about disturbing the other customers.”

Nepeta nodded and Rose left the small girl to be alone.

The barbarian girl undressed; her toned body nude just like the opponent in front of her. She flexed her arms and wrists a little before going through her things until she found her claws and pulled them on. She circled the beast and it did the same; its brown eyes openly ogling her naked form, drifting from her B-cup chest down to her slightly hairy pussy.

She darted in; a whirlwind of movement as she tried to strike out at the image. One of her claws landed with a distinctly solid feeling and she grinned as the illusion held even under the force of her attack. The Minotaur swung down with is staff in a clean arc and she darted and ducked neatly out of the way. She ran in again from the left and got caught on the shoulder by the staff as a result; she gasped in pain and hopped backwards but grinned like a madman; glad that she’d spent the money and that the illusion was worth every penny.

She kept sparing with it for what must have been nearly an hour; occasionally taking blows and landing them, the Minotaur had a variety of scratches on its body and bruises were starting to form on her arms and legs. It never aimed for her face it seemed and she was a little relieved by that. The excitement of the fight and what was to come after already had her wet and she could feel her arousal trickle down her leg. She paused to catch her breath and as she stood there panting heavily her eyes drifted down to the huge member of the Minotaur, it was stiff and so inviting.

She bit her lower lip and finally surrendered; she threw her weapons to the ground and collapsed to her knees breathing heavily.

“I submit! I can’t take anymore; please spare my life, I’ll do anything as long as you don’t kill me.”

She didn’t sell the act at all but she didn’t have to for the illusion which on queue dropped its own staff and marched over to her with lusty eyes. She let out a gasp as thick strong fingers gripped her head by her hair and yanked her towards the large length; it smelled musky and she found herself entranced by it, it pulled her head in closer and she knew what it wanted.

She slowly dragged her tongue up along the thick shaft; lavishing in the taste before wrapping her lips around the tip. There was a small pearl of pre-cum on the head and she lapped it up with her tongue, surprised at how sweet it tasted. She pushed down slowly and then gagged when her head was forced all the way down to the base, the cock pushing into her mouth and down her throat. At first she thought it was too big to fit but the illusion must have done some compensating because it managed to get all the way down her throat despite her gagging, she breathed in slowly through her nose and pressed her hands against its thighs before beginning to gently play with its balls with her left hand.

It huffed appreciatively and began to thrust in and out of her mouth and she gradually got accustomed to the large thing violating her mouth; her gagging soon stopped and her right hand drifted downwards between her legs to gently play with her slit. She dragged her finger along her entrance before pressing it in and beginning to work it in and out even as the Minotaur began to thrust faster and faster into her mouth.

She whimpered and moaned as the monster face fucked her; drool coming down her mouth and dripping from her chin on to the floor, when it finally pulled out she inhaled a large breath before opening her mouth wide for what she knew was going to happen next. The cock throbbed and shot spurt after spurt of hot sticky cum all over her face and tits; Nepeta herself coming hard around her fingers when it hit her face. She sat there on her knees panting and licking her lips as cum dripped from her chin down on to her chest.

She stared up at the beast in a daze before protesting when it pushed her around; it pressed its hoof against her back and pushed the top half of her body down into the dirt whilst it knelt down behind her. She felt thick hands grip her hips tightly and lift her rear up in the air before feeling nothing but white hot pleasure. The huge cock pushed into her eager sensitive cunt with ease and each inch sent her groaning into the dirt, her head burying itself in her arms whilst she was slowly penetrated by the beast.

She whimpered and curled her fingers into fists as it finally bottomed out in her; she remained there on the ground, breathing heavily before letting out a keen of pleasure when it finally began to thrust. She whimpered and groaned as her small body was shaken by each of the creatures powerful movements; its cock filling her until all she could feel was the burning pleasure from between her legs as it fucked her.

It started slow at first; each movement stretching out her cunt a little more, gradually thrusting harder and faster until it was bent over her and ramming her into the ground.

Her fingers dug into the dirt and her tongue hung out of her mouth as ecstasy coursed through her body; her cunt tightened around the huge member inside of her and she thrust back needily, her eyes rolling up into her head as she came for the second time. The creature grunted and finished inside of her; feeling her with a wave of hot sticky seed before slowly pulling out, leaving cum dripping from her entrance on to the floor.

Nepeta sighed and stretched out on the floor before rolling on to her back and spreading her legs; ready for round three. The beast obliged happily and took her like an animal.


	2. Calliope/Roxy painplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember all that stuff to do with pain and torture in the tags? Yeah that's here.

Rose was always happy to satisfy a client and from the stiff way Nepeta walked as she left the parlour she could tell that the small barbarian girl had been very satisfied indeed. She reasoned that as long as everyone was smiling and moaning then she was getting paid and if she was getting paid then it was her duty to make sure that someone got laid. She was picking at her nails when a particularly interesting girl walked in; she was flanked either side by ladies in waiting who appeared to be fussing over her and trying the dissuade her from approaching Rose.

The girl in question was a diminutive thing; small, fragile with pale grey skin, slender limbs and deep green eyes. Rose figured her to be maybe a small elf, or a Drow of some description. She looked over at the nervous looking thing whilst the two women either side of her continued to criticise and judge, it took Rose a second to grow tired of their prattling and with a single spell they were silenced.

Not that they seemed to notice; both continued to speak as though their voices were working.

“How may I help you today Lady….?”

“Calliope. Lady Calliope. Thank you for silencing my assistants; it’s been a long journey and I was hoping to rest at your fine establishment.”

“Is rest all you will be requiring?”

“I have these two for company, it wouldn’t be appropriate especially if they’re staying with me.”

“They can stay in another room; somewhere sound proofed that locks from the outside. We take care of our clients here.”

The cute girl bit her lower lip and Rose had to admit she was adorable in her own little way, she rung a bell just as the girl was about to speak.

“I’ll give you my sister for the evening; she’ll take good care of any needs you might have, food or otherwise. We charge for the room not the service so what you get out of it is entirely up to you. The room is forty gold, non-negotiable.”

The girl nodded and retrieved an expensive looking sack cloth bag filled with coins and dumped the right amount on the desk just as Roxy entered the room. Her sister, as always, was dressed like she worked at a brothel rather than the reputable Lalonde Parlour. Whilst it was no secret that they sold sexual favours Rose tried to avoid giving their little enterprise the reputation of a brothel, her sister seemed adamant on giving it a reputation much worse than even that.

Roxy was presently dressed in a low cut pink dress that showed off her ample cleavage like it was a prized possession; the dress was slit up every size all the way to the hip and every time she moved the fabric seemed on the verge of revealing more than was decent. Besides that she was wearing a bright gold necklace with a gaudy red gem set in an amulet as well as a number of bracelets that rattled whenever she walked.

“You called sis?”

“We have a client who requires your attention. She’s new around here so try to behave and don’t do anything that might scare her off.”

Roxy rolled her eyes and indicated for Calliope to follow her with a crook of her finger, Calliope blinked before suddenly realising she was with two attendants.

“What about these two?”

“They can sleep outside or I can set them up in one of our rooms; something to keep them occupied.”

Both the ladies were blushing furiously and looked away from them indignantly.

“Just a regular room will suffice for them; if they don’t wish to enjoy themselves then that’s their loss. Thank you, you’ve been a very accommodating host so far.”

“I hope that I will continue to serve as an excellent host. Follow my sister; she’ll show you to your room. Try not to be too intimidated by her; she might be hot but the service is about you not her.”

Calliope nodded before heading off; the ladies made to follow her but were blocked by a magical barrier, Rose shook her head at them and held out a hand indicating that she was waiting to be paid for a room.

Roxy lead the way up two, then three, then four flights of stairs. Calliope was breathing heavily by the end of it and trying to remember if the building was even this tall from the outside; finally the stopped on the fifth floor and she leaned against the wall to catch her breath. Roxy flashed her a grin before opening the door and walking down a hallway.

“So you some princess or something?”

“Just a noble, my parents died recently so I’ve inherited their fortune and businesses. Some of these businesses are quite far away so I’ve spent the better part of the last year consolidating everything under my name.”

“Sounds boring.”

“It was; especially with my attendants with me, as helpful as they are they can sometimes grate on my nerves. We never stop to have any fun, never attend any parties, never drink any wine, they say it was those indulgences that killed my parents in the end. Nonsense of course, I poisoned them before they could sell me to some baron as a plaything.”

Roxy looked over at her customer with one eyebrow raised before opening the door into the luxurious and spacious suite; there was a large heart shaped bed with red silk sheets and pillows, the carpet was soft and everywhere candles burned faintly leaving the room smelling heady and exotic. Calliope breathed in the scented atmosphere and kicked off her shoes, curling her toes in the soft fabric of the floor whilst Roxy locked the door behind her.

“Did you really kill your parents?”

“My father but only because he murdered my mother. To be honest I’m starting to think that maybe being sold to a baron for political clout would’ve at least been more entertaining than managing each and every single one of his traders by myself. None of his assistants are willing to work with a woman, let alone a girl my age.”

“How old are you exactly? I’m pretty much into anything but I draw the lines at sleeping with children.”

“Twenty one, no need to worry about breaking any laws with me. They just still consider me to be Daddies little girl rather than the woman who poured rat poison in his wine.”

“You’re one brutal girl you know that?”

Roxy said with the hint of a smile on her lips as she set about tidying the room up a little bit whilst Calliope walked over and sat on the bed.

“So…. What’re you into?”

Calliope blushed faintly before shrugging, trying to play it cool.

“This and that; but for now I think a bath and a warm meal would be better than anything else.”

Roxy grinned and with a wave of her hands the room next door began to emanate the sound of flowing water.

“Food will be up in an hour, bath will be ready in ten, so I say we got a little bit of time to get to know each other right?”

Roxy said with a grin; strutting over to the bed where the small girl sat, straddling her lap and resting her arms on the girls neck. She was nearly a foot taller than Calliope and the effect was that her cleavage was thrust straight into her face.

“Ever been with another girl before?”

“None as beautiful or as experienced as you probably are.”

“Charmer.”

Calliopes hands gently ran up Roxy’s back before gripping the straps of the dress and slowly pulling them down, delighted to find that Roxy was not in fact wearing a bra, or anything else for that matter.

“I’ve been told I have a silver tongue at times?”

“Can this silver tongue of yours do any tricks?”

Calliope grinned sheepishly and leaned in, gently trailing her tongue along Roxy’s right breast and toying with the nipple, lapping at it before gently tugging it with her teeth. Roxy let out a tiny sigh of pleasure and ran her hands through Calliope’s soft black hair, tugging on them slightly when Calliope began to work her right nipple with her thumb and forefinger.

“Good to know the princess knows how to unwind.”

“Not a princess, just a noble.”

“You can totes be a princess here so why settle?”

“Because a princess implies I’m going to behave like royalty. Royalty doesn’t do dirty.”

“Oooh how dirty we talking?”

Calliope giggled and pulled away from the whore’s chest and leaned up to kiss her faintly on the lips.

“Is that bath ready yet?”

“Give it another five minutes.”

Calliopes hands gently trailed up Roxy’s thighs, the nails slowly dragging against the skin before she gripped the girls butt cheeks.

“What are my limits here?”

“That depends on whatcha wanna do.”

Calliope blushed faintly and leaned back; pulling Roxy down on top of her so that she was staring into her eyes.

“I want to hurt you.”

Roxy blinked for a second and then laughed nervously.

“You want to what?”

“Hurt you.”

Roxy went a little pale for a moment and had to take a second to regroup her thoughts.

“Hurt me how.”

“All kinds of ways; scratching, biting, spanking, whipping, maybe use some of the ridiculous number of candles around here.”

“Well this certainly is something different.”

There was a pause and the sound of running water stopped; Roxy got off of Calliope quickly and pulled her dress back on, the young girl for the most part looked scared rather than the confident persona she’d thrown on earlier.

“Bath’s ready; I’ll uhm… go get you a towel or something.”

With that Roxy fled the room and Calliope sighed in frustration; curling her legs up to her chest before getting over the disappointment and hopping off the bed. She went into the bathroom and stripped down naked before sliding into the warm water and washing away the grime and dirt of the road with a happy sigh.

Roxy was freaking out in the staff room; pacing back and forth and trying to figure out how best to tackle the situation when Rose walked in with a frown.

“Aren’t you supposed to be entertaining that Dark elf girl?”

“Isn’t she a Drow?”

“What’s the difference?”

Roxy waved a hand at that comment.

“She wants to hurt me; like physically torture me, for fun. How fucked up is that?”

“Not anymore fucked up than the request from other clients to be tortured and hurt by us. What’s the problem?”

“Well she murdered her father for one! Who’s gonna make sure she doesn’t murder some whore in a brothel she went to one time?”

“Well considering the rooms are all enchanted with extremely powerful magic designed to keep everyone alive and safe regardless of who their client is I’d say you have very little to worry about.”

“I guess you’re right but still she freaks me out; she just like dropped it in the middle of conversation mid foreplay.”

Rose shrugged and began to make herself a cup of tea.

“At least she asked.”

“At least she asked? That’s what makes it creepy! If she’d just started spanking me or something that I could totally deal with but the fact that she asked? She’s got something specific in mind, she wants to leave me all black and blue!”

“So? You’ve had worse, hell you’ve asked for worse. I don’t get it what’s the issue here?”

“She’s really small and cute and I kind of really want to do whatever she wants to me.”

Rose shrugged and sipped from her mug before heading towards the door.

“If you don’t want to serve her just send Damara or Aradia up there to deal with her; that is why we hired them isn’t it? They are happy to let violent customers take their urges out on them. “

Roxy huffed and leaned against the sink with a sigh, rubbing her arms before back up to the room with her client in it, dashing back down and grabbing a towel before heading back up to the room. When she got there she was pleased to find that Calliope was humming to herself in the bath, Roxy placed the towel down in the bathroom.

“Oh you’re back! I thought I had scared you off.”

“It takes a lot to freak me out; you just took me off guard is all. I’ll see what I can do about your request.”

“Please I don’t want you to cause yourself undue distress; if you’re not comfortable with it then there’s no need!”

Roxy gave her a fond smile and pat her on the head affectionately before getting up and leaving, shutting the bathroom door behind her and looking for everything they were going to need for tonight. The wardrobes and cupboards were filled to the brim with toys, costumes and other more magical implements.

She set out on the floor in front of the bathroom door a selection of toys; a paddle with a heart shaped hole in it, a whip, a candle, a box of ice cubes that were perpetually cold thanks to magic, a knife with a sharpened blade, a brand that could be heated at the sound of a command word and shaped with magic to spell out anything, a set of heels (hopefully in Calliope’s size) and a collar that would choke the wearer on command.

It was an intimidating set of objects for anyone but as Roxy’s mind turned to thoughts of how they would be used on her she only got aroused.

She still wore her dress but she’d also put on a collar as well with a small tag that said “Slave” on it. Finally she waited for Calliope to be done. When the young girl of curious species stepped out of the room she looked down and saw Roxy kneeling there, for her, behind a selection of tools.

Calliope had wrapped the fluffy towel around herself, her short black hair still faintly damp, she looked down at Roxy with a look of at first shock and then appreciation. Then as though she was putting on a mask her expression shifted into smug superiority; she walked over to the heels.

“For me?”

Roxy nodded mutely.

“Speak. Slave.”

“Yes mistress.”

Calliopes feet slipped into the heels; they were a good fit, she was surprised that Roxy had gotten her size right. They added an extra two inches to her height and already she looked more powerful. She grabbed the towel and gave her head another quick brush before throwing the it back into the bathroom and standing over Roxy.

“You want me to hurt you?”

Roxy nodded before swallowing thickly and speaking.

“Yes mistress.

“Why do you want me to hurt you?”

Roxy considered the question before replying;

“Because I deserve to be punished.”

“Do you? What have you done wrong?”

She paused and looked up at Calliope in confusion, the girl was naturally grinning wickedly and waiting patiently for a response.

“I…. hesitated?”

“To do what?”

“Whatever you asked of me. You wanted to hurt me and I panicked when I should have submitted.”

Calliope nodded approvingly.

“How badly do you think you should be punished for this?”

“Very badly mistress. I was disobedient, I must learn my place.”

“What is your name?”

“R-roxy?”

“Wrong.”

Calliope struck Roxy across the face with the palm of her hand; her cheek stung and Roxy rubbed it gently.

“Slave?”

“Wrong.”

She struck Roxy again across the other cheek with her other hand.

“What is your name.”

“W-whatever you say it is?”

“Correct. What is your safe word?”

“Brimstone.”

Calliope nodded before looking down at the selection of toys before nudging the paddle.

“Pick it up.”

Roxy moved to pick it up but yelped when her hand was trod on by the front of Calliope’s shoe.

“With your teeth. Next time it will be the heel.”

Roxy nodded; rubbing the back of her hand before leaning down and picking the toy up off the ground with her mouth and looking back up at Calliope. She reached down and pulled the paddle from her mouth, weighing it in her hand before nodding towards the bed.

“Go, head down ass up.”

Roxy licked her dry lips and nodded; standing up and then crying out when she was struck with the paddle and knocked to the floor.

“Who said you could stand?”

“S-sorry mistress.”

Roxy crawled along the floor and up onto the bed before grabbing a pillow and hugging it tightly and pushing her ass up and high in the air for Calliope to examine. Calliope got on to the bed and groped Roxy’s rear, playing and squeezing with it before reaching down between her legs and dragging a finger up along Roxy’s slit, grinning when it came up slick.

“Enjoying yourself slut?”

“Yes mistress.”

“Are you ready to be punished?”

“Please don’t hold back mistress; I’ve been a naughty girl.”

Calliope struck Roxy’s rear twice; sending mixed shockwaves of pain and pleasure coursing through her body. She gasped twice and her fingers clawed into the pillow.

“That’s for being cliché. I’ll give you twenty and then one extra for every time you flinch.”

Roxy nodded and the spanking began; she got to five before flinching, receiving another for not controlling herself. She flinched again, and again, each time more pain was added on top of the already dull soreness that had begun to emanate from her backside. Calliopes spanks were expertly placed and alternated over each cheek; Roxy flinched so much that soon two hearts were appearing on her buttocks.

“You really cannot control yourself; do we need to take a break?”

Roxy’s eyes were tearing up but her arousal was dripping down her leg, she shook her head.

“Speak slave.”

“N-no! Please mistress I deserve to be punished!”

Calliope nodded and continued. Finally after twenty more spanks than the original number, most of which had been delivered because of a succession of flinches, Roxy managed to hold still for long enough to finish off the rest of the first punishment. She was whimpering into the bed when Calliope stopped, groaning as the ache finally began to set in.

“Lay down pet.”

Calliope said gently and Roxy obliged by collapsing on to her stomach; Calliope gently pressed her hands against Roxy’s rear and began to hum low and softly to herself; a glow emanated from her hands and soon the ache and soreness was gone. Roxy slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes and looking in confusion at Calliope.

“Everyone has their kinks; even healers like myself. It’s a convenient skill to have if one of those kinks is causing pain to others. Now; go fetch the brand it is time to name you properly.”

“Yes mistress!”

Roxy said; the spanking had pushed her right into her role and now she was only too happy to make her mistress happy, she crawled down off the bed and back over to the selection of toys and returned with the brand clutched in her teeth. Calliope took it and indicated for her to sit on the bed.

“How does this work pet?”

“Whenever you say “Brand my slave” the tip heats up enough to burn a brand on someone mistress! You change the brand by saying “I name this slave x” and it brands them x”

“What would you like to be branded pet? I was thinking Painslut, but cumslut, whore, and bitch are all also appealing.”

“I like all of them mistress!”

Calliope mused before speaking over Roxy’s response.

“Do you have any restraints? I don’t want you moving during the branding.

Painslut nodded and crawled over to the edge of the bed and reached around underneath it until she found a long length of rope with a loop at the end that could be tightened.

“There’s three more mistress.”

She said; indicating to the edges of the bed. Calliope nodded and found the other two and set about tying Painslut to the bed. With her arms and wrists bound Painslut lay back, nervously anticipating the white heat of the brand on her skin. Calliope looked around for something in the cupboards and wardrobes before finding a ballgag; she tied the harness around Painslut’s mouth but left it loose enough that she could spit it out.

“Bite into it so you don’t bite your tongue off and say your safe word if you want me to stop.”

Painslut nodded and bit down on the rubbery material. Calliope twirled the brand in her hand before speaking;

“I name this slave Painslut.”

The brand morphed and turned into the word Painslut.

“I’m going to brand you four times; Painslut across the chest, Whore along the stomach, Cumslut along the back and Bitch along your butt. Any questions?”

Painslut paled a little but shook her head; Calliope stroked her cheek fondly before pressing the tip of the brand across Painslut’s breasts.

“Brand this slave.”

With a flare of magical energy the brand burned bright and hot; etching into Painslut’s skin her name. She gripped her restraints tightly and bit down on to the ballgag, screaming quietly and letting out a choked sob when Calliope was finally done. Calliope placed the brand to the side and gently stroked Painslut’s cheeks, kissing her head and cheek and wiping away her tears.

“How do you feel? Do you want to stop?”

“D-did I say the safe word by accident mistress?”

“No but I-“

“Then you have three more brands to put on your little painslut!”

The girl spoke with a weak grin and Calliope pressed an affectionate kiss against her lips.

“The next is whore.”

Each brand went much the same; the few seconds of pure vicious heat had Painslut crying out and squirming in agony but always she seemed to recover. She was slowly losing track of time; unsure of how long she’d been pleasing her mistress and when the final brand was done she was sure it had been hours when in reality it had been barely one.

“I can take the brands off now or leave them on until we’re finished; it’s up to you.”

“L-leave them Mistress. B-but can you stop the pain?”

Calliope nodded and pressed her hands against the angry red flesh; uttering words that soothed the skin and repaired most of the nerve damage underneath the markings. It took time doing it for all four but by the time she was finished Painslut no longer felt any pain and was invigorated enough to move on to the next treatment.

“We have candles, the whip, the ice, a knife or that collar. I will let you pick this time.

“N-no more fire, not yet. The whip maybe mistress?”

“The whip it is. Lay flat on your stomach, I will tie you down. Every time I strike you with the whip I want you to repeat a mantra; “I am mistress’s toy, she may hurt me as she likes” okay?”

“Yes mistress.”

“Say it for me pet.”

“I am mistress’s toy, she may hurt me as she likes!”

Calliope hummed softly in approval and began to tie Painslut back down on to the bed.

“After this we’ll take a break and you can take the collar off. When we move on to the candles and knife I want a fresh canvas so I’m going to remove the brands as well.”

Painslut squirmed a little before speaking up;

“Can you leave the “Bitch” one on my butt please mistress?”

“Since you asked so nicely.”

Calliope grinned as she finished tightening the restraints and after testing them stepped away to retrieve the whip.

“What is your mantra pet?”

“I am mistress’s toy, she may hurt me as she likes!”

With a crack the whip struck Painslut’s back and she let out a moan of pleasure rather than pain. It hurt, it hurt like hell in fact, but the pain crossed over straight into pleasure.

“I am mistress’s toy, she may hurt me as she likes!”

She squealed when the whip struck her back again, panting to catch her breath.

“I am mistress’s toy, she may hurt me as she likes!”

Again. Then again, she repeated the mantra until the fog of pain and pleasure left her realising it for what it was. The truth. Right now, in this moment, she was Mistresses toy and she wanted nothing more than to be hurt by her again and again and again.

The final lash brought an orgasm coursing through her body.

Calliope stopped, untied the panting girl, healed her wounds and removed the brands before pulling her up into a hug. Roxy lay there holding on to Calliope, breathing heavily, sweaty, but with a big smile on her face. Calliope removed the girls’ collar and gently stroked a hand through her hair.

“T-that was…. Fucking…. Incredible.”

“Thank your Roxy, I’m surprised you were so into it. Most of my former partners stopped at the spanking.”

“What can I say; I’m a born masochist. Hungry as fuck though.”

Calliope giggled and pulled her into a tight hug.

“Lets get something to eat and then I’m going to turn your body into a work of art. Do you have different coloured candles?”

“Heck yeah we do.”

“We’re going to have  a lot of fun then!”


End file.
